Puis-je ?
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Il semblerait que Dai Atlas ait un faible pour une vagabonde… Et celle-ci est perspicace. (Pour public averti)


**Cette histoire est explicite donc les mineurs, arrêtez-vous là *regarde quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra* Pour les autres, voici un peu de contexte :**

**L'histoire se passe dans l'univers de Sweet child o' mine. C'est un AU d'AU où Nebula retrouve son père Mégatron, obtient un corps cybertronien puis quitte les Décepticons au bout d'un certain temps. Le reste est expliqué dans le texte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une simple proposition.

Cela faisait un an que Dai Atlas avait autorisé Nebula à rester dans les Cités de Cristal. Quand bien même elle était la fille de Mégatron, ici, cachée parmi eux, elle ne risquait rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Cercle de la Lumière accueillait des renégats dans leurs rangs et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

Dai Atlas était le seul à être au courant de ses origines. Il savait ce que ça faisait, de supporter le poids de trop nombreux secrets. Alors il avait gardé le silence. Il avait offert l'asile à cette vagabonde en échange, elle devrait dévouer sa vie au Cercle de la Lumière, comme l'avaient fait tous ceux venus avant elle.

Elle apprit petit à petit. Elle dévorait les livres disponibles à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle explorait avec excitation le moindre recoin de la cité. Elle écoutait Dai Atlas raconter ses récits de voyage ou les légendes qu'il connaissait avec de grands yeux pétillants, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Mais il se gardait bien de l'avouer.

Elle découvrit l'art de l'escrime, elle qui s'était habituée à manipuler les fusils. Elle se sentait hors de son élément, au début, parce que comment un énorme tank comme elle pouvait maîtriser quelque chose aussi délicat qu'une épée ? Mais on lui enseigna rapidement qu'on pouvait être tout aussi brutal avec une lame qu'avec un canon.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nebula se sentait en sécurité.

Pour les remercier de cette sérénité, elle participait activement à la vie commune de la cité, toujours prête à donner un coup de main. Ironiquement, c'était dans les mines qu'elle travaillait le plus. Elle se plaisait à creuser la roche car elle se sentait utile ; elle savait qu'elle aidait les autres à se nourrir. Parfois elle chapardait un cristal rare et délicieux pour l'offrir à Wing ou à Outrigger. Plus d'une fois, Dai Atlas avait retrouvé une fleur d'énergon devant son bureau.

Mais comme c'était un travail extrêmement salissant, elle devait se laver abondamment. Mais ce n'était pas facile d'atteindre son dos avec une carrure aussi massive. Elle pestait souvent contre ce corps mécanique où le moindre caillou devenait un calvaire à enlever s'il s'était coincé entre deux crevasses.

Voilà pourquoi elle se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pendant son temps libre, mais malgré une longue et généreuse douche, elle avait encore des morceaux de roche dans son armure qui l'irritaient et qui étaient impossible à déloger.

\- Nebula, souffla quelqu'un avec exaspération, si tu as un trop-plein d'énergie à dépenser, va t'entraîner un peu. La bibliothèque est faite pour lire au calme.

Elle pivota sur son siège pour voir Dai Atlas assis à une autre table, plongé dans un livre. Elle soupira.

\- Mais justement, je ne veux qu'un peu de calme ! Mais c'est impossible avec tout ce gravier. Cadeau de la mine, tiens ! J'ai eu beau me nettoyer des centaines de fois, il reste toujours des gravats qui ne veulent pas sortir, ça m'énerve.

Dai Atlas releva la tête de son ouvrage, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de t'aider ?

Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche ici, mais dans ma culture, se laver en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre est considéré comme une marque, hum, d'intimité ou bien d'extrême confiance. Chez les Décepticons, on ne montre pas son dos à n'importe qui.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais vue aux bains publics ? demanda Dai Atlas.

Elle haussa les épaules et grimaça quand elle sentit les cailloux crisser contre le métal.

\- Il y a de ça, oui.

Alors Dai Atlas se leva et vint se tenir devant elle, une main tendue en guise d'invitation.

\- Les bains sont une part importante de la culture du Cercle de la Lumière. C'est avant tout un espace de détente et de bien-être, agréable et convivial. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de se plonger dans un bon bain d'huile chaude. Voilà ce que je te propose : je t'y emmène pendant une heure creuse, quand il n'y aura pas trop de monde, et je t'aide à te débarrasser des impuretés sans être envahissant. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Nebula pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécu dans une culture différente ; sa partie humaine restait embarrassée à l'idée de se laver avec quelqu'un, mais ce que Dai Atlas proposait était simplement une pratique quotidienne et tout à fait normale aux Cités de Cristal. Et puis, l'idée du bain lui plaisait énormément.

Alors elle hocha la tête, saisit sa main et se laissa guider.

* * *

Dai Atlas s'était d'abord demandé s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, mais ses doutes s'envolèrent rapidement lorsqu'il vit le visage bienheureux de Nebula, une fois plongée jusqu'au cou dans le bassin.

À l'aide d'une brosse, il avait méticuleusement nettoyé son armure et enlevé le moindre débris qui encombrait la fembot. D'aussi près, il avait pu voir les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient le métal, toutes les imperfections qu'elle avait accumulées au fil des ans.

Elle n'en restait pas moins belle. Elle était d'une stature aussi large que lui ; c'était agréable de ne pas avoir à baisser la tête pour regarder quelqu'un, pour une fois.

Elle était arrivée un jour de tempête aux portes des Cités de Cristal ; elle transportait Wing, blessé, dans ses grands bras. Le bretteur avait expliqué qu'elle était venue à son secours alors qu'il combattait des marchands d'esclaves ; sans elle, il serait probablement mort.

Dai Atlas savait qu'il avait pris un énorme risque en accueillant la fille de Mégatron entre ces murs, mais il avait pu voir la lueur désespérée et résignée dans ses optiques, celle typique des fugitifs. Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres Cybertroniens. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un peu de sang neuf pouvait toujours faire du bien au Cercle de la Lumière. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la curiosité enfantine qu'elle exprimait à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient ; Dai Atlas trouvait cela très mignon.

Il secoua brutalement la tête pour chasser _cette_ pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées idiotes.

Après avoir rincé son armure une dernière fois, il entra à son tour dans le bain et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'huile chaude l'entourer comme une délicate couverture. D'autres personnes les rejoignirent, qui venaient et repartaient au milieu de la vapeur, et ils passèrent quelques instants paisibles.

Puis il remarqua que Nebula commençait à dodeliner de la tête.

\- Ne t'endors pas, Nebula.

Elle cligna des yeux, le regard vague.

\- Ce bain est vraiment _trop_ relaxant, marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire béat. Je crois que je vais sortir et me rafraîchir un peu.

Elle se redressa et l'huile cascada en petites rigoles de son armure. Dai Atlas sentit l'énergon monter à ses joues et il détourna poliment le regard.

Lorsque les deux robots sortirent des bains, reluisants de propreté, Nebula le remercia pour ce bon moment et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et rayonnant qui fit battre son spark un peu plus fort. Il fronça les sourcils, confus par cette réaction.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, par Primus ?

* * *

Dai Atlas avait un sérieux problème.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir Nebula de sa tête. Plusieurs fois il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, le corps brûlant et l'entrejambe douloureux. Plusieurs millénaires de célibat l'avaient rendu extrêmement sensible et la moindre caresse faisait exploser son système nerveux. Il commençait en avoir assez de devoir laver ses draps en pleine nuit comme un jeune robot fautif.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'était une interface. Mais ça faisait tellement qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ce genre d'attraction envers quelqu'un… Il ignorait comment il était censé réagir. Les relations sexuelles étaient autorisées au sein du Cercle de la Lumière, quoique, on évitait de crier ses expériences sous les toits. Mais Dai Atlas considérait que sa position ne lui permettait pas autant de libertés ; si jamais il proposait à Nebula de partager sa couche et qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de dire non parce qu'il était leur chef ? Ou pire encore, qu'elle accepte uniquement par peur qu'il la chasse ou dévoile son secret ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ses désirs égoïstes. Il devrait se débrouiller seul et attendre que ça passe.

Mais ça ne passait pas. À chaque fois qu'il se trouvait aux côtés de Nebula, cette envie se faisait plus pressante, plus forte, comme une lame de fond prête à l'engloutir, peu importe le temps qu'il passait à se toucher sous les couvertures. Il fixait longuement le beau visage de la vagabonde, posait ses optiques sur ses lèvres et se demandait pendant un bref instant quel goût elles pouvaient avoir… jusqu'à ce qu'il enfonce violemment ses ongles dans ses paumes pour chasser ces images impies de son esprit.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Puis, vint un soir où il resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à très tard. Les livres lui offraient une bonne distraction. Tout le monde était parti et il était désormais seul… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas approcher.

\- Bonsoir, Dai Atlas.

Il se crispa.

\- Bonsoir, Nebula, déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux de son datapad.

Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui raclait le sol, puis sentit la présence de Nebula à ses côtés. Il se força à garder un visage impassible.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Cette question le prit par surprise. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Tu m'as l'air tendu en ce moment, offrit-elle en guise d'explication.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, rétorqua-t-il un peu trop durement. Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

Il se replongea dans son livre, décidant de l'ignorer.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Nebula resta parfaitement immobile sur sa chaise. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Tu as besoin d'une interface ?

La tablette lui échappa des doigts et il se redressa brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une interface ? répéta-t-elle, le visage ouvert et sincère.

Il lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Ne pose pas ce genre de questions dans un lieu public, siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis elle se leva à son tour et tendit la main.

\- Nous pouvons en parler dans mes quartiers, si tu préfères.

\- Non, refusa Dai Atlas, qui trouvait l'idée particulièrement _déplacée_. Dans mon bureau.

Nebula perdit son air neutre et pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suis allée trop loin ?

Oh. Elle devait penser qu'il allait lui passer un savon. Il poussa un soupir et fit lentement descendre sa main sur son visage, du front jusqu'au menton.

\- Non, Nebula, non, c'est que… Tu m'as pris par surprise. C'est une discussion que j'aimerais avoir dans un espace familier, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle se détendit immédiatement.

\- Très bien. Je te suis dans ce cas.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et elle lui emboîta le pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il marchait plus vite que d'habitude, mais ils atteignirent son bureau en un temps record. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se tinrent debout, face-à-face. Dai Atlas ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'asseoir.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, pour commencer, pourquoi m'as-tu fait une telle proposition ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu m'avais l'air tendu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas asexuel, alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu de sexe pourrait t'aider à te relâcher un peu. C'est prouvé que ça permet d'évacuer la tension chez certains. Mais si j'ai brisé une règle ou un tabou, alors je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- C'est plutôt le fait que tu aies sorti cette proposition de but en blanc qui m'a choqué, c'est tout. Mais, Nebula, es-tu seulement consciente de ce que tu m'offres ?

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était quelque chose de sacré. Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir un peu de plaisir ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement. Cependant, si tu considères qu'il faut garder cette intimité pour quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un de cher à ton cœur, alors je respecte ton opinion.

Elle allait tourner les talons quand Dai Atlas lui prit délicatement les poignets, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées, les doigts larges et calleux de Dai Atlas entourant les siens, tordus et couverts de cicatrices. Puis elle releva la tête et croisa le regard écarlate du robot, put voir ses traits tirés sous ses peintures faciales, les lèvres entrouvertes en une expression presque timide.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit, murmura-t-il, que ça ne me plaisait pas. Mais toi, en as-tu envie ?

Elle détacha ses mains des siennes, qu'elle posa ensuite sur sa mâchoire, tenant tendrement son visage.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais proposé cela si je n'en avais pas envie, Dai Atlas.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, son souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres.

\- Puis-je ? chuchota-t-elle en plongeant ses optiques dans les siennes, vermeil contre écarlate.

Dai Atlas enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu peux.

Lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, une décharge électrique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à la chambre de Dai Atlas, tentant tant bien que mal de marcher droit tout en restant accrochés l'un à l'autre. Nebula avait un goût épicé, presque exotique, qui laissait des étincelles sur la langue de Dai Atlas.

Trop occupé à parcourir son palais, il fit un faux pas et trébucha. Il atterrit lourdement sur le lit et Nebula le suivit dans sa chute, cognant son torse contre le sien.

Elle éclata de rire devant son air abasourdi.

\- Les baisers te font de l'effet, on dirait.

Il poussa un soupir mi-agacé mi-amusé puis saisit son menton pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Nebula s'installa un peu plus confortablement, un genou planté à côté des hanches de Dai Atlas et l'autre pressé entre ses jambes, un point chaud contre sa cuisse. Elle caressa son casque du bout des doigts, frôla les élégantes ailettes dorées qui décoraient sa tête.

Elle rompit leur baiser, mais Dai Atlas n'eut pas le temps de protester ; elle embrassa le bout de son nez, puis sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, avant de descendre le long de sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, il aspira une grande goulée d'air entre ses dents.

\- Sensible ?

Il hocha la tête. Il craignait qu'en utilisant sa voix, cela ne trahisse son état. Ce n'étaient que de simples baisers… Pourtant chacun d'entre eux le frappait comme un éclair qui parcourait tout son corps et finissait dans son entrejambe. Il pouvait sentir le lubrifiant tremper la paroi. Il n'allait pas pouvoir la garder fermer très longtemps…

Nebula dut le remarquer car elle se redressa, son poids supporté par ses genoux. Dai Atlas poussa un grognement frustré parce qu'il ne pouvait plus profiter de sa chaleur. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la garder près de lui.

\- Tu es plutôt câble ou valve ?

Dai Atlas haussa les épaules, ses pouces caressant son bassin.

\- Je n'ai pas de préférence.

Une de ses mains remonta et glissa contre le ventre de la fembot. L'autre massa sa hanche droite, puis ses fesses, ses doigts traçant habilement la courbe du métal. Nebula haleta et cambra son dos.

\- Tu… Tu es doué de tes mains…

\- Merci, murmura-t-il, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, Dai Atlas parcourant lentement et minutieusement le bas de son corps, comme pour tracer une carte avec ses paumes. Le souffle de Nebula devint plus profond sous son toucher et elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en même temps que ses caresses.

Il observa ses optiques à demi-fermées, ses joues rougies par l'énergon, sa bouche ouverte qui laissait échapper ses soupirs.

_Belle… _

Dai Atlas déglutit. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser.

Un cliquetis résonna et les deux robots se figèrent. Dai Atlas détourna le regard, gêné, tandis qu'il sentait le lubrifiant couler entre ses cuisses et son câble se dérouler.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

Nebula pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, un doux sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Il opina, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Trop vite pour comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était à genoux devant le lit et avait saisi ses hanches pour le tirer jusqu'au bord de la couchette.

\- Nebula qu'est-ce que tu… _AH !_

Il poussa un cri étranglé lorsqu'elle enfonça son visage entre ses jambes, sa langue titillant les lèvres de sa valve. Elle commença à laper avec enthousiasme, comme si elle léchait la meilleure friandise qui soit.

Elle avait toujours préféré les cunnilingus aux fellations. Le métal ici était extrêmement sensible et très malléable, plus agréable à prendre en bouche que celui des câbles. Le goût était enivrant et Dai Atlas ne faisait pas exception à la règle. L'épais lubrifiant au goût musqué tapissait l'intérieur de sa bouche et, sous ses lèvres, les pétales métalliques étaient en train d'éclore pour faciliter la pénétration. Peut-être une autre fois se chargerait-elle de ça, mais pas ce soir. Pour l'heure, elle voulait le dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à parler, ni à penser.

Pour le moment, sa boîte vocale fonctionnait encore. La moindre caresse de sa langue ou de ses lèvres lui arrachait un gémissement de la gorge. Dai Atlas avait saisi les couvertures entre ses poings et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée.

\- Ne… Ne t'arrête pas ! parvint-il à articuler entre deux goulées d'air.

Elle leva les optiques, lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit à la tâche avec plus d'ardeur. Dai Atlas gémit de plus belle et ses hanches tressautèrent en rythme avec les mouvements de Nebula. Bon sang, les choses qu'elle était capable de faire avec sa bouche !

\- Neb… Neb…! répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir…

Nebula fit vrombir son moteur et les vibrations illuminèrent le métal sensible comme un feu d'artifices ; Dai Atlas rejeta la tête en arrière, un cri inarticulé s'échappant de ses dents serrées.

\- Ne te retiens pas, Dai Atlas. Tu peux te laisser aller.

Et pour ponctuer ses mots, elle saisit son nœud, brillant et brûlant, entre ses lèvres, et suça.

Dai Atlas poussa un long hurlement guttural, le corps parcouru de violents tremblements et sa valve secoué de spasmes. Elle caressa tendrement ses cuisses pendant sa surcharge, un contact intime sans être trop accablant pour l'accompagner pendant ce moment qui s'écoula trop lentement et trop rapidement à la fois.

Enfin, le robot retomba sur le lit, à bout de souffle et incapable de bouger. Nebula essuya son visage trempé, sortit une serviette de son châssis et s'entreprit de nettoyer délicatement ses jambes, évitant sa valve endolorie.

Dai Atlas ouvrit les optiques et baissa le regard. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à soulever sa main pour saisir maladroitement le poignet de la fembot, qui s'arrêta dans sa tâche.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il hocha la tête, une expression apaisée sur le visage, puis il lui fit signe de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle obtempéra et se retrouva dans ses bras, torse contre torse, leurs jambes emmêlés et le menton de Dai Atlas posé sur le haut de son crâne. Nebula se pelotonna contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant un temps il la garda près de lui, la cajolant avec affection, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne normale et qu'il soit de nouveau capable de parler.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci.

\- De rien, chuchota-t-elle en embrassant le creux de son cou.

Il frissonna, puis se rendit compte que le corps de la fembot était brûlant. Elle n'avait pas encore joui…

\- À mon tour, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire joueur et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Dai Atlas s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, comme s'il allait prier. À la place, il posa ses mains sur son ventre doux. Le simple fait de la tenir semblait être une bénédiction pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveillerait demain… Est-ce qu'elle serait toujours là ?

Il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps, une longue caresse qui devint une autre, puis encore une autre. Pas vraiment un massage, mais plutôt l'envie de toucher la moindre parcelle de son armure, sentir sa chaleur qui coulait sous ses paumes comme une rivière, une source thermale dans lequel il voulait se plonger tête la première. Ses doigts se glissaient entre les plaques de métal et trouvaient des parties sensibles, arrachant parfois un halètement des lèvres de Nebula.

\- Tu es silencieuse, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Il faut plus que ça pour me faire _crier_, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Dai Atlas se pencha en avant et planta ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, couvrant entièrement Nebula de son corps, comme s'il essayait de la cacher sous sa stature et d'empêcher tout échappatoire.

\- Qui a dit, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses lèvres flottant au-dessus des siennes, que je voulais te faire crier ?

Elle déglutit. Dai Atlas cueillit sa bouche tandis qu'il caressait sa joue du bout des doigts.

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle crie. Il ne désirait que son plaisir ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal.

Il continua de l'embrasser tout en glissant une main entre leurs corps. Nebula sursauta lorsqu'il saisit soudain son entrejambe.

\- Puis-je ? chuchota-t-il en rompant leur baiser, son regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Tu peux.

Et elle écarta les cuisses, non pas comme une offrande, mais comme un défi, pour lui ordonner de prouver sa valeur, de prouver qu'il était capable de la satisfaire.

Un défi qu'il était prêt à relever.

Il embrassa son front, ses joues. Ses doigts parcoururent cette espace aussi brûlant qu'un fourneau, d'abord très légèrement, frôlant le métal, puis de manière de plus en plus insistante, titillant la moindre plaque qui se chargeait d'électricité au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Enfin, Nebula s'ouvrit. Son câble et sa valve étaient gonflés au point que cela semblait douloureux. Dai Atlas resta délicat et effleura les grandes lèvres couvertes de lubrifiant, puis promena doucement son pouce sur le nœud qui clignotait de manière erratique. Ses phalanges glissèrent le long du métal, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, s'approchant parfois du canal sans y plonger. Nebula gémit et cambra le dos, ondulant en même temps que ses caresses.

Lorsque Dai Atlas écarta les lèvres et agaça son entrée du bout du doigt, Nebula poussa un grondement irrité.

\- Arrête… de me tourmenter…

Il se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, emmêlant leurs langues il enfonça petit à petit son majeur dans cet espace tendre, chaud et humide. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, puis elle se détendit et poussa un soupir satisfait.

Il bougea, explora délicatement le moindre nerf ; lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus lâche, il se retira et approcha un deuxième doigt.

\- Dis-moi si je te fais mal, murmura-t-il en observant son visage, à la recherche du moindre signe d'inconfort.

Pour toute réponse, elle saisit son poignet et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Je ne suis pas en verre, dit-elle tendrement en caressant son visage de l'autre main.

Il frotta son nez contre sa paume, qu'il embrassa ensuite. Il recommença à l'étirer, doucement, sans se presser, cherchant ce qui la faisait haleter ou gémir.

Lorsqu'il courba ses doigts et toucha une des parois, un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses mains griffèrent les draps.

\- Ici… juste, _ngh,_ ici !

Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts, comme une mélodie qui excitait le robot bleu. Son câble pulsa et se déroula de nouveau. Dai Atlas se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un grognement.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les optiques que lorsque Nebula passa une main sur son visage, ses paumes massant son front plissé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers elle son câble gonflé frôla l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Dai Atlas frissonna et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Nebula… Est-ce que je peux…?

Il s'étrangla lorsque la vagabonde enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et frotta sa valve trempée contre lui. D'une main, elle saisit son câble et guida la pointe jusqu'à l'entrée de son canal.

\- Je te veux, souffla-t-elle au creux de son audio, qu'elle embrassa ensuite.

Toutes les pensées de Dai Atlas s'envolèrent, ne laissant qu'un désir bouillonnant en lui. D'un roulement de hanches, il s'enfonça dans cette chaleur soyeuse. Ils haletèrent ensemble ; trop de sensations qui crépitaient dans l'air, trop de plaisir qui menaçait de les engloutir…

Dai Atlas pénétra un peu plus profondément, revint en arrière, plongea de nouveau, plus loin, toujours plus loin, doucement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce que l'étau se referme entièrement autour de lui, comme une délicieuse torture. Il resta immobile un instant pour savourer ce moment.

Par Primus, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi agréable…

Il revint à la réalité lorsque les griffes de Nebula s'enfoncèrent dans ses omoplates.

\- Bouge, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux souffles, pour l'amour de Dieu, bouge…

Il suffisait de le demander. Dai Atlas attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser mouillé et enthousiaste tandis qu'il se retirait, lentement, pour ressentir le moindre anneau de muscles qui l'enserrait, avant de s'enfouir encore en elle.

Très vite, il trouva son rythme, calme mais appuyé, chaque coup de rein visant un point profond qui arrachait une exclamation rocailleuse, presque animale, de la gorge de Nebula. Ses ongles lui labouraient les épaules, mais cela ne lui faisait pas mal, loin de là…

\- D-Dai, _ah_, Dai Atlas !

Ses petits couinements étaient adorables. Il se pencha et lécha son cou ; il voulait la goûter de partout, tout sentir d'elle.

Cependant, il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa gentiment.

\- Laisse… Laisse-moi changer de position, croassa-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il hocha la tête et se détacha d'elle. Il frissonna lorsque son câble se retrouva à l'air libre, tandis que Nebula se retournait et s'installait à quatre pattes.

\- C'est plus confortable pour moi par-derrière, expliqua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, le regard presque timide.

Cette timidité disparut lorsqu'elle porta une main à sa valve et écarta les grandes lèvres pour se dévoiler sans aucune gêne. Dai Atlas se lécha les lèvres, saisit sa taille et revint à la charge.

\- _Dai Atlas_ _!_ s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un seul mouvement.

\- Dis mon nom, murmura-t-il au creux de son audio, son torse pressé contre son dos.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un autre coup de rein.

\- Dai A… Dai… Dai !

\- Neb, gémit-il en retour, Neb, c'est si bon !

Il continua de bouger, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond, un souffle rauque accompagnant le moindre roulement de ses hanches. Leur monde s'était réduit à ce lit et à leurs corps liés, couverts de condensation. Dai Atlas aurait voulu que ce moment extatique dure pour toujours.

Nebula trembla de tous ses membres ; ses bras étaient en train de faiblir, mais elle essaya de tenir malgré tout. Lorsque Dai Atlas pivota légèrement et frappa un point sensible qui lui fit voir des étoiles, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle s'effondra, sa joue écrasée contre le drap. Ses fesses butèrent contre le bassin de son partenaire, accompagnant ses mouvements qui faisaient crépiter le moindre nerf à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Dai, gémit-elle d'une petite voix, je vais… je vais…

\- Je sais, dit-il doucement en embrassant sa nuque, moi aussi…

Il accéléra de manière presque désespérée pour accentuer la friction, tout ressentir tout parcourir prendre la dernière ligne droite, entendre le tonnerre gronder et l'orage se rapprocher, sentir la tension prête à éclater et à les emporter au loin…

Nebula poussa soudain un rugissement et se convulsa sous Dai Atlas ; le lubrifiant gicla de sa valve, qui se contracta brusquement autour de son câble. Quelque chose explosa violemment dans le bas-ventre du robot bleu et il enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule de la fembot pour étouffer ses cris, tandis qu'il se vidait en elle. Une vague écumante arracha leur esprit du présent et leur offrit une profonde satisfaction en retour.

Enfin, la surcharge s'arrêta et les laissa pantelants, vidés de leurs forces. En tremblant, Dai Atlas se retira puis il tomba à plat ventre aux côtés de Nebula, le corps parcouru de tressaillements.

\- …Wow, entendit-il.

Les doigts de la fembot caressèrent tendrement sa nuque. Avec difficulté, il roula sur le côté pour mieux la voir elle lui souriait d'un air bienheureux.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui s'est fait pilonner jusqu'au septième ciel, plaisanta-t-elle. Ça fait du bien.

Cela le rassura. Quant à lui, il se sentait profondément serein, apaisé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Nebula et l'étreignit avec toute la reconnaissance du monde.

\- Dai, dit-elle dans un rire, des câlins me feraient très plaisir mais il faudrait peut-être prendre une douche d'abord…

Dai Atlas sentit alors le liquide qui collait à leurs jambes. Avec une grimace, il se redressa.

\- Effectivement. Est-ce que ça t'irait si nous nous lavons ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et, hum…

Il hésita, puis lui prit les mains, le regard baissé.

\- Reste ? Pour cette nuit ?

Il fut surpris quand elle l'embrassa, mais il lui rendit rapidement son baiser. Puis elle se détacha de lui et posa son front contre le sien avec un sourire doux, presque intime.

\- Je te préviens, je bouge beaucoup dans mon sommeil.

Cela le fit rire. Du moment qu'elle restait à ses côtés, au moins pour ce soir, cela lui suffisait amplement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dormit d'un sommeil profond et tranquille.


End file.
